You think you know me
by pleasedontleaveme
Summary: Beca and Chloe met through the internet. One day, Chloe decides to go to LA and meet Beca. Both of them are nervous to meet each other because they have been lying a little about what they are, just to seem more cool or interesting. When they finally met, they both are surprised to know that they have been lying to each other.


Beca came home, went to the kitchen for something to drink and eat and went upstairs to go to her room. She was exhausted, she spent the whole day trying to be accepted as a DJ in a club. She did not have much luck, though. The closest she got was an interview in two weeks. However, not given much importance, she just looked forward that interview and moved on.

Taking off her shoes, pants and shirt, Beca went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on a pair of shorts and a sweater.

After getting comfortable in bed, the brunette turned on her laptop and began work on her mixes. And few minutes passed when she saw a notification on her phone.

_Hey! How is my favorite DJ? :)_

Beca smiled at this, she had been talking to this girl she met online, became very close in a short time. She lived in Miami, had red hair and big blue eyes. She was beautiful. Beca could not deny that.

_Exhausted, I had a long day... How is my favorite singer?_

Huh? Singer? DJ? Yes, they are close friends, but there is a small detail in their friendship... None of them was being 100% honest about who they are, they always exaggerated a little about their lives just to seem more interesting or cool. Beca had described herself as one of the most recognized DJs in Los Angeles. Moreover, Chloe had described herself as a part-time singer.

Not that they have lied about everything, for example, how they looked. They could not lie about it because the two girls had already seen their faces, they had never met in person but they had spoken on Skype several times. They had a great friendship, Beca had wanted to meet the redhead from the day she spoke with her on Skype for the first time.

_Oh God, this is it. She'll see my face. Does my hair looks good? Is this shirt good enough? Do I smell nice? Wait... She can't smell you, get your shit together Mitchell!_

_Beca went to the bathroom to look in the mirror and fix her hair for the umpteenth time and froze when she heard the sound of the call from Skype on your laptop._

_Almost running, she left the bathroom to her bed, took a deep breath and pressed "Answer"._

_**Oh god, she is beautiful**__. Beca thought when she saw Chloe on the screen of her laptop, she was wearing a white tanktop and her red hair was falling gently against her shoulders. She almost looked unreal, Beca couldn't believe that someone was that beautiful._

"Hey!" The redhead said cheerfuly.

_**Her voice is beautiful.**___

"H-Hey, I'm Chloe" _**What?**__ "Wait, no, That went wrong. I'm Beca, but you already know that. Fuck, sorry." Beca said, blushing intensely and trying to cover her face. __**Focus, don't be stupid**__._

Giggling, Chloe said as she played with her hair, she was nervous, that was a sure thing. But she knew how to hide it more than Beca. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm badass." Beca pouted and smirked.

_"Oh right, sorry. You're a cute badass." Chloe laughed._

_Beca just rolled her eyes and kept laughing and talking with the redhead. This was the start of a great friendship._

Beca and Chloe spent a few minutes talking about how did their days went, what were they doing and some other stuff, they always had good and easy conversations.

_I have news! :D_

Beca smiled and replied Chloe's text.

_What is it, red?_

_I'm going to LA this weekend :)_

_Oh shit._Beca thought. She was happy because she will see the redhead, but she was also nervous and scared. She is not a famous DJ, she's never had a gig in a club before. The brunette started to panic but calmed down and replied.

_Really? That's awesome Chlo_

_It is! I can't wait to see you ;)_

_That wink was creepy... for how long are you staying?_

_Oh shut it Mitchell. One week!_

_That's great. I'm looking forward this weekend :)_

_Me too! :D we need to do a lot of stuff together_

_Yeah. I'll show you around, it's pretty cool_

_That sounds great! Can't wait. I'll go to sleep now, I'm reaaaally tired, goodnight Becs! :) 3_

_Night Chlo :)_

With this, Beca went to sleep too. She couldn't believe she was finally going to meet the bubbly redhead, she was happy, but mostly nervous. Yeah, very nervous. The brunette kept talking about Chloe for a few minutes until she finally fell asleep. When she wakes up, she was going to call Jesse, just because he was her best friend and she needed some advice.

* * *

"Aubrey I really need your help with this." Chloe sighed as she went to sit on the couch. "What if she hates me?"

"Don't be silly Chloe, she'll like you. But I still dont understand why did you say that you were a singer, you could have just said the truth," Aubrey said, sitting with her best friend.

Chloe grunted and covered her face with both hands. She really wanted to meet the brunette but she was too scared she'd run away after she knew the truth.

"I don't know Bree, she said she was one of the best DJs in LA, I couln't just say that I only used to sing acapella when I was in college, she'd think I'm a loser." The redhead said, starting to get frustrated.

"That's not true and you know it. You are an amazing person Chlo, she would have loved you anyway." Aubrey made a point there, Chloe was amazing, kind and nice, basically everyone loved her.

"I'm still nervous."

"But why are you so nervous though? You are acting like you like her or something." Aubrey said but Chloe just bit her lip and looked around, trying to think about something to avoid that question but before she could say anything, her best friend jumped in, "Oh my god, you like her!"

"Shut up! I don't like her." Chloe's face was red now.

"But you do though. Have you told her yet?" The blonde said with a big smile on her face.

"I can't tell her, we are just going to first meet tomorrow. She'll freak out Bree. I'm such a mess, what if I ruin things? I'm so scared."

"Don't be, everything will be fine, we'll figure out what to do with your little crush. Now come on, you need to pack your bags." The blonde said as she grabbed Chloe's arm, making her get up of the couch.

* * *

"Jesus Beca calm down, she won't stab you with a fork if you tell her the truth." Jesse laughed as he began to eat a donut he just bought.

"I know she won't, but I'm still freaking out. She'll be here tomorrow, what am I going to do?" Starting to panic, Beca went to take a glass of water trying to calm down.

"It's okay Becs, just tell her the truth and everything will be good. She will like you after that. But you have to be 100% honest with her." He said as he kept eating his donut. "Do you like her?"

Beca just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Dude."

Jesse just grinned and stared at her like she just confessed her love for the redhead.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Nothing... Just that you like Chloe!" He said, almost yelling with happiness.

"Shut up Jesse."

"Beca has crush! Beca has a crush!" Jesse singed as he laughed at Beca's facial expression.

"Okay, I like her. Happy? Now, shut up weirdo." Beca said, crossing her arms.

* * *

It was saturday noon, Beca was in a cafe waiting for Chloe. They had texted a lot, talking about what would they do and where were they going to meet. At this point, it was all settled.

The brunette told Chloe to meet her at this good cafe named _Cafe Luxxe_. It was one of the best cafes in LA. She was nervous, but mostly excited, then after a few minutes, she received a message from Chloe.

_Hey Becs! I'm near that fancy cafe you are. I'll be there in 5! Can't wait to see you :)_

_Awesome, I'm already here. Do you want me to order something for you?_

_That would be nice, yes!_

_Anything specific?_

_Surprise me ;)_

With this, Beca called the barista and ordered one vanilla latte for Chloe and one cappuccino for her. She waited a few seconds before the barista gave her the coffees and just after Beca thanked the man, she saw a beautiful redhead entering the cafe. _Fuck, she's here._

"Hey Chloe, oh my god y-" Before Beca could finish, Chloe was hugging her very thightly and whispered against Beca's brown hair.

"Hi Becs! I can't believe you're here!" The redhead was bubbly and her voice was beautiful, _she was beautiful_. Beca couldn't believe she was in front of someone this beautiful and nice, she just wanted to kiss her right there. _Wait, what?_

The two girls sat and talked, everything was good and nice, Beca and Chloe were having the time of their lives.

"So, are you going to take me to one of your gigs?" Chloe as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, look Chloe, there is something I need to tell you." The brunette said, she was already getting too nervous.

"Sure Becs, what is it?"

"Look, It's okay if you want to run away after I tell you this, I'll understand." Chloe looked confused and Beca just took a deep breath. "I've been lying to you, I'm actually not the hottest DJ in LA, I haven't had my first gig, but I'm trying to do that though. Anyway, I'm so sorry for lying, you mean a lot to me and I hope we can still be friends because I really like you and-" Beca covered her mouth and blushed crazily when she realized what she just said. She admitted that she liked Chloe. _Shit. _But there was something kinda weird. Chloe was laughing, like actually laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Beca frowned.

"I was going to say the same thing! I'm not actually a singer, I haven't sang since college. Acapella, I might add. This is just too funny right now. I'm sorry for lying though, that is not cool and I was so nervous because I thought you'd run away right after."

"What? Oh my god." Beca couldn't help but laugh a little, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I know!" The redhead smiled. "But wait, you said that you liked me."

"Well, I didn't mean it." The brunette bit her lip when she looked at Chloe's face, who instantly fell.

"Really?" Chloe's voice was soft, but not like it was a few seconds ago. Something is bothering her.

"No." Beca took another deep breath and continued. "I really like you, I mean. You are beautiful, kind and amazing, I've never met someone like you before."

"You're so cute. And I really like you too, Beca. I was scared of what would you think, and I'm glad you like me too. You're amazing." The redhead smiled and placed her hand ontop of Beca's, caressing it gently with her thumb.

Beca smiled and moved her chair to sit beside Chloe, she looked into the redhead's eyes and got closer, their lips almost touching, and before their lips could touch, Chloe whispered softly, "I really like you, Beca"

The brunette just smiled and closed the distance between their lips, cupping Chloe's face with her hands. She gave Chloe a soft gently kiss, it only lasted a few seconds but it seemed to last forever. They got lost in the kiss, forgetting about everything else around them.

A few seconds passed and Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's, they were both smiling and before Beca captured their lips into another kiss, she whispered, "I really like you too, Chloe."


End file.
